


Shattered

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: Caitlin and Cisco are still dealing with the aftermath of her walk on the Dark Side. Can things ever go back to how they were? (Post-3x07)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been thinking of dialogue for this fic all week...but wasn't exactly inspired to sit down and write it until I saw Cisco BURN Barry last night on Supergirl. You guys know FlashVibe has my heart so to see them like this is absolutely killing me. HOWEVER, unlike what a lot of people think, I believe that Cisco is COMPLETELY justified in his anger. He has EVERY RIGHT to not only blame Barry but feel REAL, INTENSE, DEEP human emotions. So what is this fic? Pure FlashVibe angst and KillerVibe fluff (something I'm sure we all need right about now).
> 
> Time for Easter Eggs!!!  
> -If you haven't seen it yet, check out this deleted scene between Caitlin and Hunter from 2x03! I reference it toward the end: https://www.facebook.com/TheFlashItalianFans/videos/1703605459871123/  
> -It's been revealed that Nicholas Gonzalez (the actor who plays Dante) will be guest starring in next week's midseason finale. This could either be in a flashback or a vibe. I hint at my theory in this fic. ;)  
> -Not really an Easter Egg, but if you want a better look at Caitlin's suit, check it out here: https://arrowverse.tv/2016/11/08/flash-new-video-reveals-first-looks-vibe-earth-1-killer-frosts-costumes/
> 
> That's about it! As always, enjoy!!! (Who else is PUMPED for the crossover tonight?!?!?!?)

Caitlin walked into the speed lab to find Cisco…surprise, surprise…blasting cardboard cutouts of Barry. Obviously, he was still pissed. Caitlin felt horrible. She had singlehandedly ruined his and Barry's friendship and there was nothing she could do fix what she broke. The truth was out…and boy, did it sting. It had been two days since she defeated Killer Frost…but things weren’t any better.

“You know I wasn’t just being snarky when I said you hurt me with those blasts,” she said after he had destroyed the final cutout. “You’re really strong, Cisco. It’s impressive.”

“And I wasn’t lying when I said I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said, taking off his goggles and turning toward her.

“No, believe me, I’m glad you did,” she said, walking toward him. “I don’t know if I could live with myself if I actually killed Barry.”

“Glad one of us feels that way,” he said, sitting on the edge of the platform.

“Cisco…”

“I’m not being petty, am I?” he asked. “I mean, do you think he even would’ve told me if you hadn’t?”

“We said we didn’t want to know about our pre-Flashpoint lives,” Caitlin said, sitting down next to him.

“Then why’d he tell you?” Cisco asked.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I was scared. I _still_ am. Guess he thought it would make me feel better somehow.”

“Did it?” he asked.

“I’m not sure,” she said. “I guess if anything, it’s comforting to know that…there’s a version of me out there that _isn’t_ half-sociopath. Just trying to deal with the fact that it happened to me.”

She looked down at her cuffed wrists and then folded them under her legs.

“Caitlin, you’re gonna be fine,” he assured her. “You just won a battle. You can still win the war. We all believe in you.”

“I appreciate it but…I think it’s more than just mind over matter,” she said. “My neurophysiology is…atrocious…for lack of a better word. Unlike you guys, my powers are affecting the very structure of who I am. My hair, my eyes…my lips.”

“Your _lips_?” Cisco asked.

“Advantages of make-up,” she replied. “You don’t want to know what color they really are.”

“What about your skin?” he asked after a few moments.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if one day I look less like Caitlin Snow and more like Snow White,” she said, almost laughing at herself.

“So…what I saw in my vibe…?”

“You were right,” she said. “It could still happen. As much as I don’t want it to…”

“Well, at least I have time to make you that badass suit I saw,” he said, somewhat joking. “If you’re gonna be a supervillain, you should at least look the part.”

“I was wearing a suit?” she asked and…then gave it some thought. “What did it look like?”

“It was _really_ pretty and _so_ much more practical than your doppelgänger’s,” he responded.

“So no leather jacket?” she teased.

“Oh, hell, no!” he said. “It was this beautiful blue coat. And if I remember correctly…I think it had a… _snowflake_ emblem on it?”

“Oh, _god_ , that sounds cheesy,” Caitlin said, rolling her eyes.

“Trust me, it wasn’t,” he said and…then corrected himself. “It _won’t be_.”

“What about yours?” she asked.

“What about my what?” Cisco echoed.

“ _Your_ suit!” she said. “You were working on _something_ , right?”

“Yeah, I was but…with Jesse and H.R. and Wally…and _you_ …I got a little sidetracked,” he said. “Plus, I really don’t know how eager I am to go fight crime with the guy who essentially murdered my brother.”

“Cisco, it’s not like he was behind the wheel,” she immediately stated.

“I _know_ he wasn’t,” he said. “It’s just…I don’t know. When I look at him…I’m reminded of the fact that…Dante would’ve been alive if he hadn’t done what he did.”

“You don’t know that unless you vibe it,” she countered.

“Believe me, I would…but the last thing I want to do is be _proven_ right…or see my brother’s face,” he said, trying to hold back tears. “It’d hurt too much, you know?”

Several seconds passed when Caitlin finally spoke up.

“When Jay… _Hunter_ …first came here…I told him that…it made me feel better to think about Ronnie and me potentially being happy… _together_ …on Earth-2,” she said.

“You were…but you were…”

“Killer Frost and Deathstorm, I know,” Caitlin said. “And now they’re both dead. But like Harry said, there’s a whole multiverse out there. One version of us surely had a happy ending…I hope.”

“So you’re saying I should vibe Dante?” he asked.

“I’m just saying think about it,” she said.

“You know one version of him was also murdered by Zoom, right?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah, I saw,” she replied. “You think you’re gonna be okay?”

“I hope,” he said. “You?”

“We’ll see,” she answered.

They both looked at the shattered remains of Flashes across the room. After everything they went through together the past two years, they couldn’t believe it had come to this.


End file.
